


Yuudachi

by fluffybunnybadass



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romantic Vibes, Songfic, rainy day vibes, sappy romantic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybunnybadass/pseuds/fluffybunnybadass
Summary: Inspired by a song of the same name, a couple tries to wait out the rain that lightly pours after an evening out.
Relationships: self/Lance
Kudos: 2





	Yuudachi

_Tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

The soft, gentle rattle of an evening rain. I looked up first, the sound pulling me from our discussion as we left the party we went to that evening. A gentle haze slowly formed, indiscriminate clouds blanketing what was an otherwise beautiful sunset. My eyes fell to the pavement, watching the slow, spread of raindrops across the asphalt. Each droplet that landed grew in size, slowly, closing in on each other, until the silver pavement turned dark grey.

While I marveled at the sudden rain, you _tsked_ beside me. Maybe in irritation. Our clothes for the evening were not ones we wanted to get soaked in. Your hand quickly left mine, only to pull me in by the shoulder to a nearby overhang, before the first drops could gather and create small waterfalls. You had shrugged off your coat quickly, wrapping it over my shoulders before I had realized what had happened. You held me close, as though to shield us both from the sudden downpour.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Though the rain that fell was still gentle, it had escalated to a consistent, soft rhythm.

“I thought the evening was supposed to be clear,” I heard you say in a discontented grumble.

I shook my head, holding the edges of your coat closed with one hand, and linking my free arm around yours. “It's fine,” I said. “I love the rain.”

Though I didn't exactly love the idea of being caught up in our dress clothes. My dress for the evening was long enough that it could dip into puddles, and light in color; any sort of mud that got on it might stay, even with the best cleaning we could buy. You, on the other hand, got to wear a more practical suit; navy blue, with a matching overcoat-- which now hung around my bare shoulders. Neither of us had expected the weather to turn while we were there; showers were promised for perhaps the early morning tomorrow, and in our folly we had failed to prepare umbrellas. Perhaps it was good that we had arrived by car instead, as our Pokemon would have been even less ideal methods to arrive home by in this weather.

We waited there for a while, watching the rain and others hurrying past us with their jackets, or umbrellas, or even briefcases held up as shields. While I held your coat with one hand, my other hand gently dug into the skirt of the dress. I cursed inwardly at it; its length so long that I'm not sure I would have been able to walk anywhere without getting part of it soaked, much less run. And you... I looked over as you kept your eyes to the sky, waiting for any sign of a break in the clouds, that we might be able to head back to our car. I let out a short sigh. It caught your attention.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes; you?”

“I'll be fine.”

I glanced over at you, watching you. You were fidgeting with the edges of your gloves, running a finger around the inside of each wrist, as though checking the fit. I'm not sure why it had caused you so much irritation to be stuck in the rain. Maybe it was the idea that it might have ruined our evening, but... I leaned against your shoulder, pressing my weight against you. Closing my eyes, I began to hum softly a melody that the rain reminded me of. Your fidgeting stopped. What lyrics I could remember, I sang gently; shyly afraid that my voice might be off-putting. But you listened, quietly, as the soft melody filled the air while we waited the rain out.

“That's a pretty song,” you said.

I gave a smile in response.

The cars on the road thinned out as the rain had continued on. Single cars would drive by, their headlights illuminating the slow drizzle that fell. I let out another sigh, looking around us for somewhere to sit. But we hadn't gotten somewhere that had much in the way of outdoor seating, and I wasn't about to sully the dress with the wet dirt that now clung to the surface of a nearby crate, eager to transfer surfaces.

“Maybe we should have gone back,” I began, stopping when I remembered that we were about halfway from our previous destination to where we had parked. “Or... maybe not.” That was on us for wanting to take a scenic route.

You kept quiet still. I slipped my hand into yours, entwining fingers with yours.

“Babe,” I said softly, drawing your attention from the sky. “You know that this doesn't ruin anything, right? It's still a lovely evening. I mean, sure, it might be nicer if we were inside somewhere watching the rain, but--” I didn't finish the sentence, instead letting it hang in the air like that.

You sighed. Taking a deep breath, you exhaled slowly before speaking. “I know. I know. I really wanted this to be a perfect evening for you, though.”

Amidst the gentle cold, I felt my cheeks heat up at those words.

“Y-you don't have to worry about that!” I said, my sudden increase of volume startling you. (I'm not sure why that ever surprises you anymore, when it happens; you ought to know by now the flow of events when you say something that causes me to feel embarrassed.) “We came together! That's plenty enough for me! Well, that, and that nothing happened.” I paused, thinking more on how to clarify that addition. “Nothing like _work_ bad.”

Perhaps my words had hit a mark, because you paused a moment, before shaking your head gently. “Of course. My apologies, sweetheart.” You lifted up my hand to your lips, kissing it gently. “There's not much that I need to do, to make you happy? But that still doesn't mean that I don't want to give you the world.”

I felt my entire face heat up; even my ears were burning. I tried to stammer out a reply, your words having such a profound effect on me that always left me speechless. Instead, I found myself burying my face into your chest.

“Stop being so unfaaaiiiirrr!!” I whined, between a half-sob, half-laugh. It really was unfair. How could you always find the right words to make me stutter still, that left me red and mute, embarrassed beyond all words, because you always meant yours so dearly?

“But I'm not being unfair!” I heard you laugh, wrapping your arms around me, pulling me in. “I _do_ want that for you.”

“You're awful, Lance!” I whined. “One of these days I'll get you back!”

“Who's to say that you haven't?”

“Well the lack of your face matching your hair sure says a lot!”

We went back and forth like that for a bit, talking and laughing about whatever came to mind as the rain fell. We waited there, leaning against each other. I felt happier now that you had let go of your irritation. You weren't prone to let your annoyances show, and I wasn't going to let it stick even if it did. Even with a light evening shower, barring us from our way home, I could enjoy the evening if it were with you.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap._

I had gone back to softly humming the song I was earlier, the words just barely on my lips, as the gentle backdrop of the rain slowly began to fade away.

_Tap. Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

You were the first to notice the break in the weather. I had gotten cozy, resting my eyes as I leaned against you, your coat around my shoulders still. The air felt lighter as the rain stopped. You spoke softly, not wanting to interrupt me as I kept playing the song over and over on my lips.

“Sarah...”

“Hm?”

“I think the rain's over.”

I opened my eyes, pushing up my glasses as I did. Though the road was still slick, and the puddles had yet to go still, the sound of the rain had certainly disappeared before I noticed. Here one moment and gone before I had realized.

“Ah. I suppose so.” I slowly separated myself from you, offering your coat back to you, but you declined, telling me to keep it until we got back to the car.

“We should be careful on the way back,” I heard you say, as I stepped out from the overhang. The waterfalls it created had slowed down, and I tested the slipperiness of the ground before walking all the way out.

“It's fine!”

“I don't want you falling--”

“Like I'm gonna _run_ in the rain without slip-proof shoes.”

“That's not the point...”

I grabbed your hand, pulling you out of the covered area. “C'mon! Let's go home! Or at least to the car! If it rains again, we can listen from in there...”

I'm not sure how much you remember what we talked about on our way back to the car, or on the drive home. The song continued to play on my lips, stuck in my head, over and over as we headed back. About an afternoon, evening shower, and waiting inside a warehouse for it to pass. Of gentle lips humming about, filling the air until it slowly dissipated. Of a traffic jam on the way home, and the radio that played, more mournful than the weather that held us captive. I'm not sure if you'd realize, whenever you'd hear the song again, that I was singing about us; words found and lost as we paid them no more mind than any other we spoke about.

The evening shower reminded me of it, of that song. And I thought about how the gentle melancholy in its lyrics always gave me a sense of peace; and I thought, at the time, that maybe it might provide you with the same.

….Or am I all you need to feel at peace?


End file.
